CJ Martin
Caroline June "CJ" Martin '''is the main character and protagonist of the series 100 Things To Do Before High School. She is potrayed by Isabela Moner. About CJ is in middle school and nothing is more important to her than her best friends, Crispo and Fenwick. That’s why she’s making the most of their friendship and turning every day into an adventure. Appearance CJ is a very beautiful young girl, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She is always seen in dresses or skirts and sneakers. Personality CJ is very kind, friendly, sweet, optimistic teenage girl in middle school. She is never willing to give up on anything and is always willing to take a chance on any opportunity that comes her way. CJ is the ringleader of her group of friends and is the one that comes up with a new thing for them to do. She cares very deeply about her friends and was scared to lose them when she found out how High School would be like. History 100 Things to Do Before High School On the last night of summer break, CJ is watching a show called High School High Musical, with her brother, when he tells her what High School will really be like. She goes to school the next day scared that when she enters High School she and her friends will grow a part and not be friends any more. Right before home room both of her best friends go different ways and her worst fears come true. She looses Crispo to the popular world and Fenwick to the study world. Start a Garage Band Thing! When Mr. Band shows the class introduces the schools first music festival called Pootaroo, CJ decide to make a garage band so they can win a 100 dollar gift card to the spaghetti yard. So Crispo, Fenwick and her decide to make a band called robot boy. Run With the Bears Thing! Coming Soon Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing! After noticing that Fenwick say no to everything that she suggest for them to do, CJ decided that all three of them are going to say yes to everything for a whole day. Out of all the three CJ is the only one who is having good things happen to her every time she says yes to anything. CJ luck runs out when she selected to be Pootatuck mascot and has to get someone the cheer for her before she can stop. Be A Fairy Godmother Thing! Coming Soon Stay Up All Night Thing! At Pootatuck's sleepover CJ and her friends deiced that they want to stay up all night and watch the sunrise. Their plans are in trouble when Principal Hater is trying everything she can so that they can all go to sleep. Adopt A Flour Baby Thing! CJ has to take carry of a flour baby for a whole day due to her mother not thinking that she's responsible enough to have a pet guinea pig. Find Your Super Power Thing! CJ starts to notice that people at her school each have their own superpower, something special about that person. CJ wonders what their superpower is, so she tells her friends that they're each going to find what their superpower is. Relationships Family Mr. Martin CJ has a very good relationship with her dad. Mrs. Martin CJ has a good relationship with her mom and is willing to go to her if she has a problem. Ronbie Martin CJ and Ronbie have a close sibling relationship with each other, and CJ is willing to call on her big brother if she needs help with problems at school or with the list. Examples are in episodes like "Stay Up All Night Thing!" where CJ called Ronbie to bring things to her school so she and the guys could stay awake all night, and "100 Things to Do Before High School" where he drives her and the guys back to school before they can get in trouble. Friends Crispo CJ and Crispo have been best friends since she saves his life in Kindergarden when he was choking on a stuffed toy horse. Crispo is willing to do anything that CJ suggests even when Fenwick doesn't want to participate. Many fans believe that they both have a crush on one another, due to them being close, the fact that Crispo will follow CJ into any trouble she gets in to, and that he chose her over Mindy time after time. Many fans believe that when Crispo and CJ get older they both start to have feelings for one another. Also See '''CJ and Crispo 'Fenwick' CJ and Fenwick have been best friends ever since they meet in Kindergarden when she show him a piggybank and he started to talk about college tuition, she then asked him if he wanted to be friends which he agreed to. Fenwick is the opposite of CJ, where he is very pessimistic and cautious and she is a optimistic, who takes chances. If it wasn't for CJ Fenwick wouldn't take as much chances as he does, due to her always talking him in to doing different things. Both of them are always there for each other when they need them to be. Also See CJ and Fenwick Enemies 'Mindy Minus and the principle' Both Mindy and CJ hate each other, but it is unknown why these two have such strong hatred for each other. Mindy's excuses might be due to CJ and Crispo close relationship and Mindy's crush on Crispo.we all know that Mindy is jelly of Cjs close friendship with Crispo but wat she does not know is that crispo is kinda crushing on Cj with Mindy does not like.We all know that CJ does not like the new priciple with i think is her woesrt enemy because she is so mean toher and so mean to the school she only cares about hrself se is Cjs least fav cperson on the show. Gallery Trivia *Her last name was originally Parker. *She has a doll named Angelica, who's her good luck charm and was rescued by her best friends: Crispo, and Fenwick back in Kindergarden. * CJ is 12. * She saved Start a Garage Band Thing! *CJ is not a very good cook seen in Find Your Super Power Thing!. *CJ thinks that Crispo is very handsome Find Your Super Power Thing! Category:Girls Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Teens